El juego de Mary
by Sabri-chan22
Summary: Una chica de ojos rojos reconoce el cuadro de una niña rubia, un cuadro que estaba siendo llevado por un hombre de despeinado pelo violeta. Pero aquel cuadro llamado "Mary" los llevara de nuevo a un infierno mas que un reencuentro.
1. Chapter 1

Caminando un día normal se puede encontrar de todo.

Por ejemplo, el día en que Garry vio por primera vez en mucho tiempo, a Ib.

Tal vez fuera casualidad o destino, pero una floreciente jovencita de 15 años de pelo castaño, se interesó por la pintura de una niña rubia, que llevaba un hombre de pelo violeta grisáceo.

No sería muy impresionante si no se tuviera en cuenta la historia detrás de ello.

-¿Es una pintura de Guertena? –preguntó curiosa la chica, pues el recordar algo que pasó hace tanto y conectarlo con el presente da añoranza.

-Sí, un cuadro insólito de Guertena. Me costó una barbaridad conseguirlo….

-…

-…

-… ¿Garry?

-E-ese es mi nombre.

-¡Soy Ib!

-¿Ib? ¿La pequeña Ib? –el hombre de 20 años y pico casi comienza a saltar como un chiquillo.

-Sí, aunque ya no tan pequeña… -se rio Ib- Este es el cuadro de Mary ¿no?

-Si –Garry acarició el plástico que cubría la pintura- ¿Sabes? Cuando nos fuimos sin ella me dio muchísima pena, ella de verdad quería tener amigos, ha de ser horrible vivir en ese mundo de locos sola.

-Si –Ib suspiró- Nunca me pude sacar a Mary de la cabeza. Si tan solo hubiera habido otra forma.

-Pero ella no era de este mundo, así que…

Quedaron un momento callados en un tenso silencio.

-¿Qué te parece si salimos a tomar algo? –sonrió por fin Garry- Hay una cafetería estupenda aquí cerca, asi me cuentas que es de tu vida.

Ib sonrió, asintiendo.

Por el camino casi no hablaron, es más, era un cómodo silencio, no hablaban mucho ni cuando se conocieron.

Pasamos a la cafetería, donde el hombre pide café y la niña chocolate.

-¿Vas al colegio?

-Solo faltan 3 años para que me gradúe –Ib tenía un bigote marrón.

-Yo ya terminé mis estudios hace como 2 años, los de pintura, ahora me dedico a repararlos –Garry le pasó una servilleta a Ib.

-¿Cómo conseguiste la pintura? –Ib tomó la servilleta, con un gracias.

Garry se puso incómodo.

-No de una forma muy… justa, supongo.

-¿Eh?

-Es que… bien te contaré.

Ib se acercó más hacia Garry, ya que el susurraba.

-Volví a la antigua galería de arte. Claro que ya tenían otra exposición, pero los cuadros de Guertena quedaron en el museo, no tenía muchos amigos… supongo. Así que entré al depósito con el encargo de restaurar una vieja obra que querían volver a exponer. Ya allí estaba.

El cuadro estaba puesto en medio del cuarto, sobre una caja enorme. La niña estaba de frente, mirándolo fijamente, como esperándolo.

-Guau, no pensé que te volvieras ladrón –dijo Ib dando un último sorbo al chocolate.

-¡n-no es eso! –se defendió Garry avergonzado- Es que me agarró culpa, verla ahí, abandonada entre la mugre, joven y sola eternamente…

Ib miró la taza de chocolate entre sus manos mientras el calor se iba. Volvió a mirar fijamente a Garry y con seguridad dijo:

-Quiero verla, sin el plástico.

-No puedo sacarlo ahora, se dañará.

-Que exagerado.

-Mejor si te llevo a tu casa…

-En realidad ahora tendría que estar en el colegio.

Garry se puso blanco. Parecía nervioso.

-¿Y si me acusan de secuestrador? –pensó en voz alta mientras se hacía toda una película.

-No te acusaran de nada –dijo Ib sacando su celular- avisaré a mi madre que me quedo en casa por dolor de panza ¡Me salió rima!

-¿Y si vuelve a tu casa y no estás?

-Trabajan todo el día, los dos –una sombra de enojo pasó por su rostro.

-Oh.

-En fin ¿vamos? –Ib había tecleado rapidísimo y ya se levantaba para salir.

-¿A dónde?

-A tu casa ¿Dónde más abrirás el cuadro?

-Ok –Garry no sabía que poner de excusa.

Salieron para tomar el metro, ya que la casa de Garry estaba bastante lejos de allí. Había mucha gente, lo que puso claramente nerviosa a Ib, a la que no le gustaba estar en multitud. Garry, preocupado, tomó la vieja costumbre de agarrarla de la mano, como siempre que hacía en aquél mundo oscuro cuando una pequeña Ib tenía miedo. La actual Ib lo miró sorprendida, pero luego sonrió, recordándolo, y apretó cariñosamente la mano que le doblaba en tamaño a la suya.

En el camino hablaron de sus vidas actuales, ya que al final nunca se habían vuelto a ver. Ib iba ya a 1° de preparatoria, era buena en clase y le interesaba mucho el arte y las novelas policiales, no le gustaban las multitudes y odiaba el vidrio roto. Garry vivía en un departamento, era restaurador muy prestigioso en la zona, pintaba en su tiempo libre y le tenía terror a las muñecas, como no.

Ya llegando a la estación apropiada, Garry quedó tensamente callado. Saliendo del metro aún no hablaba. Así que antes de pasar por la puerta del edificio, Ib preguntó que le pasaba.

-Hay algo que no te dije Ib –Garry sonrió- tengo pareja, y vive conmigo, creo que está allí ahora –sacó las llaves y entraron al ascensor- es una persona apasionada por el arte –tocó el piso 4- y es la única persona a la que le conté lo ocurrido. Y me creyó.

Ib lo escuchó todo en silencio, sin mirar a Garry. Saber que el secreto de aquella loca aventura ya no era solo de los dos, le ponía triste.

Llegaron a la puerta y Garry la abrió con parsimonia, Ib solo callaba expectante.

-¡Nadia! –Gritó el joven apenas cruzó el umbral- tengo alguien a quien presentarte.

-¿Por qué gritas así Garry? –del borde de una pared que daba a un pasillo, en la sala, apareció una joven de pelo negro, muy delgada y con pinta de bailarina. Nadia.

-Ib, te presento a Nadia, Nadia, esta es Ib –dijo Garry con ademanes medievales.

-¿Ib? –Nadia sonrió- ¿La niñita de esa extraña historia?

-S-Si –Ib se sentía muy abrumada por la belleza de la chica. En realidad esperaba que Garry tuviera… otros gustos.

-Entonces era verdad… -Nadia sonreía mientras daba saltitos en el lugar.

-Claro que fue verdad, lo más real que he vivido –respondió Ib, irritada.

-Ven pequeña ¿quieres leche? ¿Galletas?

-No tengo 9 años –dijo Ib parándose firmemente para que notara ese "bulto" que tienen todas las mujercitas en el abdomen.

-Pero que tengas más años ¿cambia el hecho de que no te gusten?

El orgullo de Ib se desinfló.

-Bien, no venimos a pelear –dijo Garry nervioso- Nadia, adivina que tengo.

-¿Qué? –Nadia apartó la mala cara de Ib para darle una sonrisa a su novio.

Ib sintió envidia ¿cómo le salía cambiar tan rápido de cara?

-Esto –Garry sacó la pintura del plástico y se la mostró.

Ella gritó emocionada.

-Es de Guertena, y aseguro lo que sea a que es Mary –dijo la chica con emoción.

-Acertaste –Garry sonrió y le dio un beso- como premio.

-Que par de adultos idiotas –Ib miraba el cuadro- ¿A qué no, Mary?

"Solo estás celosa"

Ib dio un respingo ¿Y eso?

"Soy yo Ib… Mary. Aún recuerdo tan bien el día que me dejaste sola, rompiendo mi cuadro"

-Debo de estar volviéndome loca, pero acabo de escuchar a Mary –Ib agarró la manga de Garry.

-Debe ser tu imagina…

"Oh, y a ti también Garry ¿Recuerdas cómo quemaste todo?"

Garry comenzó a temblar.

-¿Qué pasa amor? –dijo Nadia preocupada, mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

Ib miró el cuadro para no verlos.

-Esto no es gracioso Mary –dijo Garry con un balbuceo- Para nada…

"¡Oh! Pero ya que fueron tan amables en sacarme, les dejaré visitarme"

-Espera ¿Qué? –Ib se alarmó.

"Nos vemos pronto."

El piso comenzó a temblar estrepitosamente. Garry se abrazó a Ib y Nadia a Garry, mientras la pobre chica, veía comenzar de nuevo un infierno. Y peor aún, ya no eran solo Garry y ella.

Sintieron el piso caer a sus pies y el viento que los tragaba en su caída, Ib gritaba, Garry gritaba, Nadia no gritaba (porque ya se había desmayado).

La caída fue más corta de lo que creyeron, y terminaron cayendo sobre un montón de lienzos viejos y usados. Ib se levantó tambaleando.

-¿Garry? –gritó. La luz era débil y no distinguía muy bien.

Una mano le agarró el hombro y le dio un escalofrío.

-¿Estás bien, Ib? –dijo Garry a sus espaldas.

-¡Garry! Me asustaste… -dijo Ib aliviada de que la mano no fuera de un maniquí.

-¿Y Nadia?

-Ni idea –ni me importa, pensó.

-Arrrgg –se oyó a alguien quejarse a su derecha.

-¡Nadia! –Garry se acercó a palpar lo que creía era el cuerpo de la joven- Oh Dios, se desmayó.

-Al menos no va a empezar a histeriquear.

-¿Histeriquear?

-Si, cualquiera se pondría histérico en su primera vez aquí ¡mira! –Y señalo el lugar.

Garry recién se daba cuenta, pero se encontraban en una de los siniestros pasillos de la galería de arte maldita. Alrededor se hallaban miles de pedazos de lienzos destrozados, un detalle que no era como antes. No había cuadros por allí.

-Nunca pensé que volvería a este maldito lugar –susurró Ib para sí.

Garry la miro. De nuevo era la pequeña Ib, asustada, solo que ahora con un uniforme de secundaria y el cuerpo más esbelto. Pero pretendía ser valiente, como a los 9 años.

-Ib –dijo Garry acercándosele y acariciando su cabeza- No te preocupes, yo te voy a proteger.

Ib se rio.

-Lo sé –dijo, mirándolo con ojos confiados.

-Pero por ahora deberemos esperar a que despierte –Dijo Garry mientras ponía su chaqueta (ahora café) encima del cuerpo de Nadia.

En la dulce espera, pensó Ib, recordando lo caballeroso que podía ser Garry.

No fue una larga espera, luego de media hora, en la que Garry e Ib se entretuvieron tratando de ensamblar los lienzos, Nadia despertó, se sentó en el lugar y en cuanto vio a Garry, se le acercó.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué es este lugar? –dijo aterrada y atónita.

Ib y Garry se miraron cómplices.

-¿Recuerdas la historia? Pues estamos, creo, es esa galería de nuevo –respondió Ib.

-¿QUÉ? –Nadia empalideció- ¿Pero eso no era todo invento?

-¿No me creíste? –dijo Garry apenado.

-¡Claro que no! –Nadia estaba agitada.

-Pues sí, realmente nos pasó –dijo Ib enojada- Y ahora te pasará también.

-No por favor, esto debe ser una broma –Nadia se paró y comenzó a tantear las paredes y recorrer todo, yendo hacia el extremo derecho del pasillo- Debe ser una cámara oculta ¡Sí! Eso es…

-Por Dios, que dramática –refunfuñó Ib- Es una exagerada.

-Y si, un poco lo es –reconoció Garry- Pero mejor sigámosla, no sea que se pierda

-Si –aceptó Ib- ya es hora de movernos.

Se levantaron y Garry ofreció su mano sin pensarlo dos veces, que Ib agarró, también sin dudar un segundo. Y comenzaron a caminar sobre el papel roto, tras Nadia.


	2. El cuarto de las damas

El silencio era interrumpido solo por el crujir de la tela y el papel, a veces vidrios y marcos, esparcidos por el suelo. Y algún que otro quejido de Nadia.

-Esto es muy diferente a antes –dijo Ib, levantando un pedazo de "Maravilla nocturna" del suelo- Pero prefiero esto antes que cuadros y maniquíes persiguiéndome.

-Sí, es mejor que estén destrozados –dijo Garry- ¿Pero que habrá pasado para que esto ocurriera?

-Mary –dijo Ib, sin dudar.

-¿Y esto? –dijo Nadia deteniéndose.

Frente a ella, una mesita de café cubierta con un mantel raído, tenía encima tres jarrones llenos de agua, con tres rosas en ellos. Una roja, una azul y una lila.

-No me digas que también las rosas… -suspiró Ib.

-Sí, también las rosas –dijo Garry agarrando la azul.

-La lila debe ser tuya –dijo Ib a Nadia mientras agarraba también la suya.

-¿Eh? ¿Rosas?

-Representan tu vida aquí –explicó Garry- debes cuidarla mucho.

Nadia lo tomó muy en serio, aterrada como estaba, y agarró la flor con fuerza.

-Ahora tengo 9 pétalos –dijo Ib.

-Yo 13 –dijo Garry.

-Yo 11 –dijo Nadia.

Se miraron.

-¿En que se basan para hacerlo? -preguntó Ib. Ninguno sabía.

Siguieron caminando, con Nadia por delante, un rato más, hasta qué…

-¡Una puerta! –oyeron exclamar a Nadia.

El par corrió hacia ella. Era, claro, una puerta con contraseña. Una mancha de pintura al lado, ponía:  
><em>¿Cuál fue el cuadro que quemaron Ib y Garry?<em>

-Esto es demasiado sencillo –dijo Ib- Mary.

Se oyó la puerta destrancarse y otra mancha apareció en la pared.

_Pues, muchos se enojaron por eso. La llave la tienen ellos._

-¿Eh? –dijeron los tres.

Garry abrió la puerta y ahogó un grito. Ib abrió los ojos como platos y Nadia no entendió la reacción. El cuarto estaba repleto por cuadros de "La dama" en toda gama de colores.

-Estas si se mueven –dijo Ib a Nadia- seguro debemos esperar a que alguna caiga para que lo haga la llave…

Dicho y hecho, apenas lo dijo una cayó y comenzó a arrastrarse. Nadia gritó espantada y casi cae hacia atrás del susto.

-¡Debemos hacer que las otras caigan! –gritó Garry corriendo hacia todos lados como un trompo, haciendo señas de burla a los cuadros.

-¡No, Garry! –gritó a la vez Ib.

Pero era muy tarde. Los cuadros fueron cayendo uno tras otro, y como reptiles hambrientos, arrastrándose hacia el grupo. Ib saltaba, giraba y corría tratando a la vez de distinguir alguna llave en el tumulto. Nadia estaba de nuevo desmayada en el suelo, con las damas peligrosamente cerca, Garry saltó hacia ella y la levantó en andas. Genial, pensó Ib, debo hacerlo sola.

-¡Garry! –Gritó la chica desde el otro extremo de la habitación- ¡Avísame si ves alguna llave en el suelo!

-¡Aquí hay una, a mi derecha! –respondió él tambaleando con el cuerpo de su novia en andas- ¡Pero no me puedo acercar!

Ib pisó una cabeza de las damas y saltó hacia la dirección indicada, corrió desesperada lanzando patadas a diestra y siniestra y finalmente agarró la llave verde del suelo en un manotazo.

-¡La tengo, la tengo! –gritó corriendo de nuevo hacia la pared opuesta, donde había una puerta verde.

Garry también ya se dirigía hacia ella cuando Ib cayó con un grito. Una dama le había agarrado el tobillo y las demás se arrastraban hacia la chica.

-¡IB! –gritó Garry pateando las pinturas con furia hacia la joven, con la pobre de Nadia bamboleando en su espalda.

Con sadismo pisoteó la dama que sujetaba a Ib y la tomó de la mano acomodándose a Nadia en el hombro. Ahora sí, corrieron hacia la puerta verde fuertemente sujetos y la abrieron de un empujón rabioso, cerrándola tras suyo. Se tumbaron en el suelo, exhaustos. Nadia abrió los ojos y con un hilo de voz, murmuró:

-¿Ya estamos muertos?

Si Ib no hubiera estado tan cansada, seguro la habría golpeado.

-No sirves mucho si te desmayas –dijo, enojada. Pero luego se contrajo en un gesto de dolor, agarrándose el arañazo en el tobillo.

-¿Te hiciste daño? –Garry se le acercó y miró la herida preocupado- Estas sangrando.

-Estoy bien –gruñó la otra.

Pero igual Garry llevó la mano al bolsillo de su chaleco, sacando un pañuelo. Agarró el tobillo de Ib y se lo lio, para parar el sangrado. Ib se sonrojó, ella también había hecho algo parecido, ya hacia un montón.

-¿Y tú rosa? –Preguntó luego- Muéstrenlas.

La rosa de Ib apenas tenía dos pétalos. La de Nadia, 9.

-Yo tengo 7 –dijo Garry- así que la que está más grave eres tú, Ib.

Ella asintió levemente. Se sentía algo mareada y a punto de desfallecer.

-Me siento muy mal Garry –dijo al fin.

-Oh, cariño –Garry la levantó en brazos- Vamos, Nadia, busquemos un lugar tranquilo.

-Si… -¿Cuánta confianza había entre esos dos?

Caminaron un trecho hasta llegar a un cuarto abierto. Dentro había estanterías polvorientas, pero ningún cuadro. Suspiraron aliviados. Garry se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la cabeza de Ib en su regazo.

-Descansemos un poco…. –dijo, cansado por tantas emociones.

Nadia se acurrucó a su lado, apoyándose en su hombro, y al poco rato quedó dormida. Pero Garry no podía dormir. Acariciaba la cara pálida de Ib y le acomodaba los cabellos con ternura. Esta vez había sido su culpa que volvieran a aquel manicomio. Por ladrón. Por idiota. Tanto Ib como Nadia sufrían por una estupidez suya. Su pobre Ib, estaba casi sin vida, y él lo único que podía hacer era lamentarse.

-Perdóname –susurró- Perdónenme.

-Que dramático eres –dijo la vocecita de Ib.

-Es mi culpa que estemos aquí –dijo a la vez Garry, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica- Porque me robé el cuadro de Mary…

-Mary desea hablar con nosotros, y yo también quiero hablar con ella –dijo Ib llevando un dedo a los ojos de Garry, que quería llorar- Vamos a arreglarlo todo, no llores. Debemos encontrar a Mary.

Garry apretó la mano de Ib, tan pequeña y frágil para él. Ella seguía siendo a sus ojos la pequeña Ib valiente de 9 años.

-Ya no soy pequeña –dijo Ib con firmeza, sintiendo que se le teñían las mejillas- Puedo por mí misma.

-Bien, bien –de rio Garry- Pero ahora duerme, estás muy débil.

-Tú también duerme. –susurró Ib mientras lo hacía.

Garry pronto pudo dormir también, más tranquilo.


	3. ¿Separación?

-¿Y ahora? –Ib se estiró con un bostezo. Habían encontrado un jarrón con agua en el cuarto y se sentía revitalizada.

-Seguir, supongo –Nadia tenía unas ojeras terribles, y tenía un humor de perros- O se te ocurre otro plan más brillante, chiquilla.

-Al menos podrías servir más en vez de desmayarte a cada rato –refunfuñó Ib.

Garry suspiró. No lograría que se llevaran bien.

-Por ahora, nuestro objetivo es encontrar a Mary, tal vez nos dé respuestas –dijo el hombre agarrando de la mano a Ib para apartarla de Nadia, mientras seguían caminando.

-Allí hay una puerta –dijo Nadia señalándola.

-Bien, al menos encuentras puertas –susurró Ib.

Dentro había un gran cuarto, con pinturas rajadas y sucias. Al otro extremo una puerta blanca, a la derecha, una puerta negra, y a la izquierda, una gris. En medio del cuarto se alzaba una rosa amarilla, como la escultura de rosa de la exposición de Guertena. Más cuando se acercaron a leer la descripción, esta decía:

_Cadáver de lo que pudo ser: Una de las obras más tristes de Guertena, de un tiempo en el que sufría melancolía, poco antes de su desaparición._

Al rodear la escultura se apreciaba un corazón agujereado por las espinas de la flor.

-Esta nunca la vi –murmuró Garry.

-Ni yo –dijo a su vez Nadia, fascinada.

Ib, mientras, abrió la puerta negra. Dentro la oscuridad era plena. La volvió a cerrar.

-Allí no se ve nada –dijo señalando el cuarto.

-Que lastima, esta vez no traigo mechero –se lamentó Garry.

-Tal vez haya algo ahí –dijo Nadia mientras se acercaba a la puerta blanca.

Dentro la luz era muy potente y cegadora. Pero además de eso, lo único que había era la vieja cabeza de un maniquí, sin un ojo.

-Entonces en la gris –y se fueron hacia ella.

Dentro había una muñeca. Una de esas horribles muñecas de ojos rojos. Pero ahora tenía un aspecto descuidado y polvoriento. Le faltaba uno de los ojos y un líquido negro escapaba de una de las aberturas de su costura.

-Ahora que lo pienso –dijo Garry mirando fijamente a la cosa odiada- ¿Por qué Guertena tendría muñecos?

-Se dice que tuvo un hijo –dijo Nadia- Pero murió muy pequeño. Fue ahí que comenzó su etapa melancólica.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado? –se preguntó Garry.

-Aquí hay un piso falso –dijo Ib, ajena a la conversación- Hay un espejo.

-Entonces es como cuando descongelaste la puerta en el mundo dibujado –dijo Garry.

-Bien pensado –Ib salió de la habitación a probarlo. Nadia fue tras ella.

-Bien, espero que no nos veamos nunca más –dijo Garry al muñeco, para luego ir a la puerta. Pero estaba cerrada. Trató de abrirla, pero estaba trancada- No… -Garry se agarró la cabeza- No pretendas separarnos de nuevo.

Como respuesta, una risita infantil retumbó por todo el cuarto.

-Bien, parece que funciona –decía Ib viendo como la luz potente iluminaba la puerta negra.

Dentro del cuarto había un pequeño mapa y un interruptor. Ib lo bajó y se oyó un desbloqueo. Luego, siguiendo el mapa, llegaron a una puerta oculta, que abrieron con una llave que Nadia encontró entre las espinas de la escultura. Solo cuando estaban por cruzar el umbral, Ib reparó en que Garry no estaba.

Lo llamaron a los gritos, pero no recibieron respuesta alguna. Ib recordó como los había separado a Garry y ella la última vez y se le encogió el estómago. Y ahora estaba con esa insoportable. Trató de abrir la puerta negra, y recibió una respuesta.

-¡Ib! –Gritaba Garry desde el otro lado- ¡Aquí se ha abierto un pasadizo! ¡Ustedes sigan, se que nos volveremos a encontrar!

-¡Bien! –respondió ella, pero en realidad no tenía idea de cómo hacer para aguantar a la novia de Garry ¿Qué hacía si se desmayaba? Consideró abandonarla, pero no era capaz de hacerlo, por más mal que le cayera.

Volvió junto a Nadia, que había buscado por el otro lado.

-A partir de ahora tenemos que ir solas –dijo después de relatar lo ocurrido.

-Genial –refunfuño ella- ¿Qué será de nosotras ahora?

-Con Mary nos las arreglamos muy bien –dijo Ib con odio- Y eso que solo teníamos 9 años.

-¡Cierto! –dijo Nadia mientras caminaban hacia la puerta de salida- Garry me contó todo lo que le pasó a él, pero ¿qué ocurrió cuando se separaron, además de que quedó loca?

-Ella… -dijo Ib pensando- ella me pregunto con quién quería irme…. Me dijo muchas cosas, realmente no le gustaba estar sola –suspiró- me advirtió que solo dos saldríamos, quiso que la eligiera a toda costa…. Pobre Mary.

Nadia no se atrevió a preguntar más.

Mientras ellas caminaban en las penumbras de los pasillos, Garry iba por una penumbra más grande aún, en el pasadizo por el cual salió de la habitación. El aire estaba frío y le castañeaban los dientes. El estrecho lugar parecía no tener fin, pero por fin distinguió algo de luz en la otra punta.

Daba a un salón, lleno de muñecas. Garry se sintió atrapado en una pesadilla. Todas lo miraban con esos siniestros ojos rojos, todas deshilachadas, con relleno y líquido negro hacia afuera, algunas sin ojos, descuidadas. Mary al parecer no se había preocupado por ellos. Al otro lado pudo distinguir una puerta roja. Avanzó con cuidado y en puntillas con la mirada de los muñecos aguijoneándole la nuca. Cuando por fin agarró el mango frío, se percató de que estaba cerrado.

Claro ¿Cómo fue que creyó que se la pondría fácil? Obviamente estaría cerrada. Respiró profundamente, sintiendo como cada parte de su ser iba perdiendo la paciencia. Se giró para dar frente a los diablillos y con toda la bronca acumulada, gritó.

-¿¡DÓNDE ESTA LA LLAVE, CRIATURAS DEL INFIERNO!?

Lo único que le respondió fue la quisquillosa risita de todos ellos. Furioso, comenzó a lanzar los muñecos por doquier, buscando tras ellos la llave y para desahogarse, los muñecos volaban y manchaban todo de negro, empapando a su vez a Garry. Las risas aumentaban a la vez que él seguía dando manotazos alrededor, riéndose a la par de ellos, confundiendo sus risas maniáticas.

Mientras Garry se desahogaba mandando volar muñecos contra las paredes, Ib y Nadia llegaban a un pequeño cuarto, donde jalaron de una cuerda que colgaba. Cuando salieron de nuevo del cuarto, en vez de un inmenso pasillo, se encontraban en una gran biblioteca. Un jarrón celeste las esperaba en una esquina. Nadia corrió a revivir su rosa, e Ib comenzó a recorrer los títulos ilegibles de las tapas. Hasta encontrar uno que le llamó la atención. Era el libro que Garry le había prohibido leer la última vez. Ahora que ya reconocería las palabras, lo sacó para ver que ponía.

Cuando Nadia volvió junto a la chica, esta estaba completamente roja, mirando intensamente el libro.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó la joven.

Ib cerró con fuerza el libro, aumentando su rubor, y negó rápidamente con la cabeza, tirando tras suyo el tomo. Fue entonces que se oyó el desbloqueo de una puerta, en el otro extremo. Y un Garry pintado tétricamente de negro, con el líquido escurriéndose por su cabello y sus manos. Una sonrisa ponía la cereza sobre el pastel a la horrible imagen que dejó boquiabierta a las mujeres.


	4. Calma

-¿Ga-garry? –tartamudeó Ib.

-¿Ca-cariño? –tartamudeó Nadia.

-¿Si cariño? –dijo Garry ensanchando más la sonrisa lunática, con los ojos dilatados.

-¿Es-estás bi-bien? –se animó a decir Ib, Nadia sintió que se le aflojaban las piernas.

-¡Oh! ¡Mejor que en años! –Respondió radiante el hombre- ¡Ven aquí!

-Atrás Ib –susurró la mujer- hay algo raro en este Garry.

-¿Crees que no me di cuenta? –aunque quería sonar irónica, el miedo hacia que su voz temblara.

-¿Por qué retrocedes? –Garry dejó de sonreír, adelantándose unos pasos.

-¿Qué te pasa Garry? –la voz de Ib hacía eco en la cabeza del hombre.

Garry volvió a sonreír. Su Ib, su pequeña Ib. Tenía la falda roja y la camisa blanca, agarraba la rosa temblando ¿Pero de que tenía miedo? ¡Claro! Esa muñeca gigante la estaba molestando ¡Debía salvarla!

Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, Garry comenzó a correr hacia Nadia. Ella de puro reflejo cubrió a Ib para protegerla, pero Garry la tumbó al costado, tirándola al suelo. Ib lanzó un grito ahogado y se tiró sobre Garry para apartarlo de la mujer, que forcejeaba sin fuerzas.

-¡Detente Garry! ¡Basta! –Ib sintió ganas de llorar ¿Qué le pasaba?

Finalmente consiguió apartarlo agarrándolo del cabello y tirándolo hacia un costado. Garry al principio la miró extrañado, pero luego volvió a reírse. Ib lo inmovilizó con todas sus fuerzas mientras Nadia se levantaba temblando. Tenía la mejilla izquierda hinchada. Tomó a Ib de la mano y la jaló, para correr lejos de allí.

-¿Ib? –Garry sonaba asustado- ¡No vayas con ella Ib! –La muñeca se había llevado a Ib del brazo- ¡IB!

Pero las dos chicas ya se habían escondido tras unas estanterías. La puerta por dónde venían estaba cerrada, para el terror de ambas.

Acurrucadas en esa esquina Nadia comenzó a perder la conciencia. Ib no podía hacer más que soplarle con un libro mientras oía como Garry comenzaba a tumbar las estanterías, buscándolas. Tragó saliva, viendo como los párpados de su compañera se cerraban. Debía hacer algo ¿Pero qué? Ni siquiera sabía que le ocurría a Garry. Entonces recordó algo que su madre siempre le decía antes de empezar a pelearse con su padre "Siempre que tu padre está enojado, frustrado, o desesperado, trata de tratarlo lo más cariñosamente posible, para que se le bajen los humos"

Suspiró. Debía intentarlo, al menos. Salió de su escondite y se acercó a Garry, que revisaba tras un mueble.

-Garry –lo llamó. Él se dio vuelta y le sonrió horriblemente.

-¡Cariño, ahí estabas! –la abrazó, alzándola en el aire- Pequeña… -pero la apretaba demasiado.

-Garry –dijo Ib agarrándolo del rostro- Vuelve en ti, por favor.

Garry no dijo nada, solo la miró pasmado. Ib le dio un beso en la frente, y le limpió la cara con el pañuelo que Garry le había dado para su herida, que estaba ya casi bien, pero comenzó a sangrar un poco.

-Vuelve en ti, Garry.

-¿Qué quieres decir Ib? –Garry agarró su mano y la apretó.

-Me haces daño –chilló la chica, sacando su mano- ¿Ves? ¡Tú no eres así de bruto! ¿Por qué atacaste a Nadia?

Garry parpadeó varias veces, sin entender.

-Vuelve en ti –y lo volvió a abrazar con fuerza.

Garry, lentamente, fue recobrando la lucidez y aflojó un poco su apretado abrazo. Le entraron ganas de llorar y se sentía un inútil siendo consolado por una niña. Ahora, la niña, en vez de una camisa holgada llevaba una de colegio, en vez de una falda roja, una negra a cuadros rosas (mucho más corta) y en vez de un moño rojo, uno rosado y pequeño. Esa niña ahora era una chica de 15.

-Ay, cariño –dijo Garry, con la voz normal de nuevo- ¿Qué hice?

La bajo al suelo, y acarició su cabeza, Ib lo soltó con suavidad y le sonrió, feliz de haber logrado su objetivo. Lo jaló hasta donde estaba Nadia, medio inconsciente. Garry la recostó en el suelo, poniéndole su chaqueta de almohada.

-¿Cómo fue que pude hacerle esto? –se lamentaba acariciando la mejilla magullada de la joven con cariño.

-Llevemos nuestras rosas al jarrón –propuso Ib, cuya flor apenas tenía 4 pétalos. La de Garr la pobre rosa de Nadia se le estaba por caer la última.

Como la flor de Garry estaba cubierta por el líquido negro, a Ib se le ocurrió limpiarla. Al hacerlo las manchas desaparecieron como absorbidas por el lugar, y Garry volvió a ser completamente él.

Luego de revitalizar las rosas, al volver con Nadia, las magulladuras de todos habían desaparecido y, limpios y fuertes de nuevo, se pusieron a buscar la salida entre los libros. La mayoría estaba ilegible, pero además de un libro de arte abstracto y otro de modernismo, encontraron uno del cual cayó una hoja arrancada de quién sabe dónde, bastante interesante.

_Día XX Año XX:_

_Cada vez se encuentra peor, no distingue los colores ya. Y eso me entristece, pensar que quería pintar a su lado…. Pero supongo que ya está al borde de la muerte. Siempre te mantendré en mi corazón, y seguiré adelante con tu recuerdo._

-Tal vez sea algo que Guertena escribió a su hijo antes de que muriera –dijo Nadia, bastante conmocionada- Que triste…

Siguieron buscando hasta encontrar una libreta, completamente en blanco excepto por una página:

_¿Disfrutaron la visita?_

Se oyó el tranquilizador ruido de desbloqueo y una puerta apareció al darse vuelta uno de los estantes. Cruzaron hacia una sala con el sofá extraño que Ib y Garry vieron en aquél tiempo en la galería. Ib se sentó e hizo un gesto de disgusto.

-No es para nada cómodo –dijo levantándose.

Además del sofá, en el cuarto no había nada más que una puerta. Ni siquiera un lugar por dónde buscar.

-¿Y ahora qué? –Preguntó Nadia, sentándose en un rincón- Lo único tras nosotros ya lo hemos visto.

-Debe de haber algo…. –Garry pasaba sus manos por la pared, buscando algo oculto.

Y ahí fue que lo sintieron. Al principio fue leve, pero poco a poco el olor inconfundible a químicos se sintió en todo el lugar. Nadia se llevó la mano a la nariz, aterrada.

-Es ácido, salgamos de aquí –susurro nasalmente haciendo un gesto a los otros dos.

Cuando hubieron salido, agitados y respirando exageradamente, se vieron rodeados por un nuevo lugar. Algunos cuadros ajados y descuidados estaban pegados patéticamente con cinta adhesiva, y en el aire se aspiraba un aroma a rosas muy leve.

-Cada vez estamos más cerca de ella –dijo Ib, con esa seguridad que desconcertaba a Garry.

Había un pasillo a la derecha y una puerta marrón a la izquierda. Nadia trató de abrirla pero estaba cerrada. Fueron por el pasillo y de las paredes salieron unas manos que casi tocan a Garry.

-No se acerquen a los bordes –advirtió Ib.

Pero las manos parecían mucho más cansadas, lentas y adoloridas que hacía unos años. Al otro lado se alzaba la escultura de un hombre con una mano en alto y un brazo delante. La inscripción decía "Caballero Gris".

-Seguro que hay que buscar su espada y su escudo –dijo Nadia.

-Gracias por avisar –sonrió Ib con ironía.

A los costados y atrás se abrían tres pasillos, uno azul, otro rojo y otro violeta. Probaron ir por el rojo pero solo Ib pudo pasar.

-Entonces tendremos que separarnos –Suspiró Garry- Cuídense las dos ¿Si?

Nadia le dio un beso apasionado (para ese punto no estaba segura si volvería a verlo) e Ib lo abrazó de puntillas, escondiendo su sonrojo en el pelo del hombre.

-Tú sobre todo ¿sí? –dijo separándose. Garry le dio un beso en la frente.

-Claro cariño –prometió.

Cada uno comenzó a andar por su lado y el miedo comenzó a removerse en su interior.


	5. Garry

-¿Dónde se supone que estoy?

Garry llevaba caminando lo que le parecía una eternidad en el pasillo azul. Empezaba a creer que no terminaría y estaba en uno de esos sueños de los que te despiertas de golpe.

Con lo irritado que estaba y apenas recuperado de su anterior ataque de locura, lentamente su mente comenzó a jugarle en contra, todo lo que existía era ese largo pasillo. No había nada más en el mundo, solo él y su pasillo del demonio. Comenzó a maldecir como nunca antes, sus pies le comenzaron a doler.

-¡Bien! ¡Me rindo Mary! ¿Lo ves? ¡Me rindo!

Y por primera vez desde comenzar a caminar, se dio la vuelta para volver. La puerta estaba justo sus espaldas, a tan solo dos pasos.

Apretó los puños tratando de ahogar su ira. Respiró profundamente, varias veces, y agarró el pomo algo más tranquilo. Pero tras la puerta solo había… otra puerta.

-Maldita mocosa –dijo por lo bajo- ¿me quiere volver loco?

O tal vez…. Lo estaba despistando. Un miedo por Ib y su novia le recorrió el cuerpo. Ellas muy probablemente estaban en peligro. Comenzó a abrir las puertas infinitas, desesperado. Debía llegar a ellas lo más rápido… pero era obvio que Mary no le iba a dejar.

Empujó un centenar de veces las puertas. Nunca había ocurrido algo así antes ¿tan enojada estaba Mary?

Hasta que, en una de ellas, una nota de pintura que alcanzó apenas a ver, decía:

_Tarde._

Garry se derrumbó frente a la puerta ¿qué significaba eso?

Sintió que la cara se le empapaba de lágrimas. Una pequeña y suave mano se la secó.

"No llores, nos tienes a nosotras para jugar el resto de la eternidad"

Garry abrazó la muñeca. Su cordura poco a poco se desvanecía.


End file.
